Project: ENTER NAME HERE
by Hopeless Desires
Summary: Terrorist attacks, Coach nightmares, eyepatch, ancient pokemon. When I signed up for this, NO ONE told me I would get THIS traumtized! Crap, theres no Return Policy. Follows the journey of a theif pokemon trainer thats in it for the money for reasons that are not what you would really think of. Will be edited later.
1. Prologue

Can I ask you a question? …Just don't laugh, okay?

Can you **see** me?

Hey, stop laughing! I'm serious!

Of course you're now **looking** at me, but can you **see** me?

Like, **see** that woman over there? The one who's smiling all happy? She probably has a nice, happy life is what you're thinking.

That's **looking**.

But can you **see** the light bags under her eyes, or the way here smile doesn't stretch to her eyes?

No you don't.

That's **seeing**.

Now, can you _hear_ me? Now you're_ listening_, but can you actually _hear _me? Can you _hear_ the fear in my voice? Or even understand what I'm saying?

**Looking is not seeing.**

**Listening is not hearing.**

I think I realized that today.

I also realized that police officers are short of hearing, and big on 'listening'.

This is _my _story. Nobody else's.

This is me.

* * *

My mother's face was bright red; her fist seemed to quiver as she continued chatting with The Coach.

It was after practice, and Coach demanded that he chats with my mother. At first my Mum smiled at him, flashing her light British accent, she twirled her hair, casting a nervous glance at my direction.

I had shrugged at her.

Seriously, I didn't know why coach demanded that he had to see my mum, as if it was a life or death situation (Which I doubted, as I hadn't played a prank all morning.)

But slowly, all the soccer kids started leaving, and it was only me, Mum, and Coach.

Mum's smile had soon turned into a frown, then into a failed glare that was never really scary.

"I don't care that some kid lost his iPad, I assure you it was not stolen!"

So they were talking about some kid's lost iPad? But what did that have to do with my Mum?

Coach said something as my Mum fumed, she brought back a leg and turned around just as he said,

"—stole it as we had found evidence—" there was an awful echo through the stadium as Coach's shriek went up some embarrassing octaves.

Mum set down her leg, glared at the traumatized guy, who was clutching his _pee-pee._

_"I don't friggin' care if they had some friggin' evidence, we did not steal the friggin' iPad!"_

Mum grabbed my arm gently, despite her fierce glare and her bright tomato face. "Come one," she said, "We outstayed our visit." And went out of the stadium.

I didn't say anything as I sat in the back seat of the small old-fashioned car (Not that I had anything to say.) I just sat there obediently with a confused look on my face as Mum shoved the ignition key in the hole, and with an annoyed expression, she turned the key.

_"—Explosion of a car in the parking lot of the Jubilife City Stadium. It is believed that it was a random terrorist attack. The occupants of the car were a woman and a child. The woman was majorly injured as her organs were—"_

The nurse turned off the T.V.; she glanced at me in a pitying way as she apologized.

I just ignored her, and stared blankly at the T.V., as soon as she left I threw the pillow at the T.V.

"'_There is no donor willing to donate some blood, and the organs we have is old and shall not work for long.'_ Stupid doctor, stupid nurse, stupid newscaster, stupid terrorist. Stupid _me_!" I sobbed, pushing my face into the wet blanket. The black patch over my right eye reminded me of its presence as it stuck to my eye with its one cord.

The doctor had said that I would soon heal and wouldn't need the eye patch, but it would take a year or two or maybe even three years to heal.

It was all the fault of that bomb attached to the ignition key hole, and now my Mum was on the brink of death and we had little money to buy a donor.

That was probably what had happened at the stadium, the coach thought that because I was a prankster and poor, I must have stolen the iPad.

There was this painful ache in my chest, and my ear ached uncomfortably.

I couldn't believe the fact that I wouldn't hear my Mum for long, if not forever, and I was helpless.

I couldn't stand up so I reached over with sore arms for the remote, and pressed the On button.

_"And a normal beginning trainer's income yearly is over a thousand POKEDOLLARS!"_

A thousand dollars just for being a trainer?

That's was a lot of money by its own, but if one aimed for championship the income would be beyond legendary.

But who's that one who will?

That would be me.

* * *

**Hopeless Desires presents,**

_**Project: Enter Name Here**_

Review and tell me if I should continue this.

Short because I have a test I need to study for 9and this is a prologue.)


	2. Inoccent

**A/N My OC was speaking British before cause the mum is British, with ought her, the OC is pretty relaxed on the Accent matter.**

**DISCLAMER: I own nothin' but ma clothes and ma ! Poor me!**

* * *

I caressed my mom's short red bob, sliding my fingers over her smooth cold cheeks, her eye lashes unmoving. One of her eyes was covered in a bandage, her right hand and left leg covered with a thick plaster. There was a small noticeable rise in her covered chest, the slowly beeping machine only further assuring me that she was alive.

There was an awfully long lasting beep for what seemed like an hour.

I thought she died.

Then, suddenly, the high-pitched shriek was quite, before resuming its monitoring schedule.

A blond nurse ushered me to the side, before her eyes brightened visibly at the doorway.

"I thought I'd find you here."

Oh, boy

"You're supposed to be in your bed"

Miffed and beyond annoyed, I glanced warily at the scalpel in his hands.

"Not really."

"Yeah? Well who's the doctor here?"

"Certainly not you."

He groaned heavily, his eyes bored into mine in frustration as he tugged at his blonde hair, laying the scalpel on a nearby desk.

"Are you still annoyed of my refusal of that outrageous idea of yours?!"

"I swear_,_ Doctor, _I'm not trying to ditch the paycheck. _In fact, I'm trying to find a way to pay you back!" I exclaimed, throwing my hands in the air.

The Doctor sighed gently. "I can't just let you go on a journey; I'm not your guardian! Your guardian is currently on the verge of death and you don't have enough money to pay for the surgery and all the expenses!"

We all stared quietly at the person sleeping peacefully on the bed. It certainly didn't look like she was on the verge of death.

The nurse had been gone from the instance there was a warning of a heated fight between a stubborn kid and a doctor just doing his work.

"B-but… I just want my Mom back!" I looked up, my eyes watery and wide, as the water works started.

"Wah! Mama!"

"N-no! Don't cry- Please, I'll do anything!" He rushed over, awkwardly hugging me.

The doctor looked troubled and guilty of making a little kid cry when her mom was half-dead.

I sniffled. "R-really?"

He gulped. "Uh, y-yeah."

"Then," I widened my teary eyes and pouted my trembling lower lip."Let me go on a journey!"

"I swear I'll pay you back by my fifth gym badge! And I'll be a good little child!" My eyes sparkled. "I won't do anything that's bad!"

There was a moment where he stared at my eyes.

But then he swallowed.

After all, when a child starts the puppy eyes, an adult can't help but feel guilty.

Stupid adults.

* * *

"Woah!" I whispered as I almost fell of the low branch of the old oak tree.

Darting my eyes to the window, I let out a relieved sigh, before tensing up again.

They hadn't noticed.

Big-freaking-whoop!

My victims, a woman with her brown hair in a fancy up-do and bright green eyes, and an old man with a thick mustache and some even thicker eyebrows, were in a heated conversation. The woman leaned back into her seat as she sipped her tea (I think) her eye brows furrowed.

The man, which I assumed was Professor Rowan, was moving his arms in an agitated manner of expressing his feelings of their current topic.

Slowly lifting my legs to the ground, I braced myself before letting go of the branch.

I fell on my feet, legs widely stretched out.

Quickly, I darted to the door. 'Breath in, breath out.'

I knocked on the door tice, before the door slammed its way out of it's hinges.

There, standing in front of me was Prof. Rowan in angry mode.

"What do you want, child?!" he bellowed.

"Um, I…"

"Speak up, child!"

"I… CanIgetapokemon? Pretty please~" I pleaded.

He blinked, slightly confused. I could see the woman glancing curiously behind him, seated on her chair.

"What?"

In a flash, the woman was standing beside him. "Well, what do we have her?" she asked curiously.

Oh great, now I have an audience. Darn it! I should've practiced this better!

"I, er, want to get a starter Pokémon."

Professor Blinks.

Woman blinks.

Professor outraged.

"Is this it?! You want a Pokémon?"

I nodded furiously as the woman stifled a chuckle.

"Are you aware that the Pokémon Ceremony give away was a month ago, do you?

I nodded, although I knew nothing. After all I was not of age to get a Pokémon until next year, but this was a special circumstance where I shall lie about my age.

"Well, no! Your late! Now get out of my way."

The woman smiled gently at me. "Come back later. _With _your guardian. Preferably your mother."

I stared up at her in a bewildered expression.

"Say… who are you lady?"

_SLAM!_

I blinked at the closed door.

That was rude.

But I won't give up.

Time for Plan B.

I'll get your butt Professor, I will.

* * *

**A/N**

**SO do you like it? The one review I got was pretty misleading if I should continue or not.**

**FLAME ALARM! FLAME ALARM!**

**Two reviews for next chapter, please.**

**I need to know that someone actually likes this.**


End file.
